


How I Fuck Her

by talesfromtheguild



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Degrading Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Racism, Racist Language, Shameless Smut, Smut, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: Summary: After spilling water all over Flip, he lets your ‘nickname’ slip, making things awkward during a small Klan meeting. To save the investigation, you lie which may or may not be the best thing you’ve ever done.Also posted to my tumblr: Itsallaboutkey
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

You were helping Connie bring out drinks and snacks for the boys who had gathered in her living room. You cursed the carpet and the ridiculous outfit you were wearing. As you bent over the table to place the tray down, Felix’s hand caressed the back of your upper thigh, making you stumble forwards. A glass of water fell over, right onto Flip’s lap. You gasped as Felix dragged you to sit down almost on top of his thigh as you struggled to help dry the mess you created.

“What the hell Rookie?” Flip snapped, upset that his whole front was now wet with water. If his wire stopped working then everything would be down to you… and you weren’t as trusted as Flip was. You weren’t a police officer. You were a reporter who happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, landing you with an undercover job which would give you the story of a lifetime. You were thankful he was wearing a darker flannel today, one that could hide the dark colored wire taped to his undershirt.

A moment of awkward silence washed over the whole room as your eyes stared into Flip’s. Panic was racing in both your veins, trying to think of something quick to save yourselves. He hadn’t meant to let his little nickname for you slip out… it just happened. And it might have just blown the whole investigation.

“Rookie?” asked Felix. His eager, weasel-y eyes flickered back and forth between the two of you, ready to out Flip for being a cop. He let his fingers brush over your arm, causing goosebumps to erupt over your skin. He made you sick.

“He likes it when I call him Chief when we’re in bed.” you whispered to Felix and Walter, making sure you were loud enough for Flip to hear. You hoped they got what you were throwing down.

“Is that so? You kinky motherfucker.” Felix purred, stroking your arm again. Your eyes flicked down his hand, and tried to hide your disgust. A blush coated your cheeks, which you hoped came off as being submissive instead of grossed out.

His eyes bore into your own, the moment of awkward silence passing as everyone began to create their own mental images of you and Flip fucking. The thought made your stomach churn. You did not want these guys to think of you naked.

“How I fuck her is none of your business.” Flip snapped, picking up on the signs of discomfort you were showing. He grabbed a napkin from the tray you had brought out, and carefully dabbed at the water on his shirt. He felt bad for Ron and Jimmy who had to listen to the scratching noises. It mustn’t have been pleasant.

“Y/UC/N!” called Connie from in the kitchen.

You pounced out of your seat and rushed to the kitchen, eager to get Felix’s grimy paws off of you. Inside the kitchen, you released a breath, finally free from Felix’s grasp. You grabbed a dishrag to bring back to Flip. You hoped he wouldn’t pull you off the case for this one fuck up.

“Here honey. Bring this out to the boys, and then we can whip up some snacks for them to take home.” Connie said, shoving another tray into your hands. You spun around, nearly collapsing thanks to the heavy platform boots you wore. You would have rather had your heels, or even your converse.

You hesitated by the kitchen door frame, ease dropping on the conversation that had obviously taken a turn. 

“So… just between us… how is Y/UC/N in bed?” Felix asked. You scoffed quietly, that man could never keep his nose out of others business. That fucking pervert.

“What?” Flip asked, sounding perplexed and pissed. You couldn’t see him, but Flip was using every ounce of energy to keep his hands to himself. How dare Felix ask how you were in bed. No one had a right to ask that about you.  
“How is she? I bet her moans sound exquisite.” Felix purred.

Flip was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to satisfy Felix’s curiosity about you in bed. He gave in, wanting the Klan members to trust him so he could get closer to them, to further infiltrate them. He hoped you didn’t hate him after this, and he prayed this didn’t ruin his actual chance with you.

“Oh god. She’s fucking amazing. I can’t get enough of her pussy. It’s so fucking tight.” Flip hummed.

“You whipped for her?” Felix asked, taunting him.

“No. She’s just… she’ll let you do anything to her.” Flip lied. He felt disgusted with himself for painting you like this for these men.

“Anything?” asked Walter, suddenly interested in you.

“Anything.” Flip repeated, hoping his lies were enough.

Felix and Walter looked at Flip, waiting for him to explain more. He shifted in his seat, leaning his elbows on the table. Just thinking about you, talking about you like this was getting Flip hot and bothered… but he wasn’t going to admit it or show it.

“She makes the most sinful noises when you fuck her just right. She’s so fucking loud. The neighbors have called the cops multiple times. ” Flip spoke quietly, but you could still hear him.

His dirty talk made your stomach flip, and your legs press together for some kind of friction. When you returned home later tonight, you’d either have to take a long cold shower, or you’d have to take care of your problem yourself.

“Oh fuck.” groaned Walter.

“She’d do anything for my cock.”

“You know with the little stunt she just pulled, I’d say she’s in need of being taught a lesson.” Felix purred, making you gag.

Flip looked to Walter. “Would you mind if I left?” his voice sounding strained.

He had to get you out of this house before these assholes decided they wanted a piece of you. Walter hummed in agreement. Felix leaned across the table, and whispered to Flip.  
“You gotta tell us what she’s like next time you’re here.”

Flip huffed in amusement, playing into their weird obsession with you. He’d never do it, and there wasn’t going to be a next time to tell them how you were in bed with him.  
You brought out the last tray, making sure to leave plenty of room between you and Felix. How his wife could stand him, you’d never know. Flip caught your elbow as you made to leave, giving you a look that made you literally drool. His eyes looked lust-blown, and his lips looked divine.

“Let’s go Rookie.” he said, standing from the dining room table.

Relief and confusion washed over you as you stared up at Flip. His eyes were dark, steady and painfully calm. You didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to anyone, before Flip was pulling your from the house.

As you walked down the pathway, Flip’s tense body posture made your stomach flip and your pussy clench tighter this time.

“I’m sorry.” Flip whispered, seconds before he smacked you ass. You yelped, jumped, and nearly fell over thanks to your ridiculous boots.

You could feel Felix or Walter groaning from the porch. Flip’s arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to his side. For a moment, you let the heat of his body wash over you, keeping you safe from the brittle chill that settled over Colorado Springs in the fall.

Inside the cab of his truck, Flip was silent. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, as he drove you back to the precinct. Anger, shame, disgust, and longing radiated off of him, like a furnace. The two of you drove in silence, getting closer to the station to make your reports, which were going to take hours. Your ass still stung from where he slapped you.

“I’m sorry.” Flip growled as he came up to a red light.

“Don’t be. It’s part of the job.” you replied.

“Don’t… don’t justify their actions - my actions. No one should be asking what you’re like in bed. You deserve better than that.” Flip argued.

You placed a hand on his forearm, drawing his eyes away from the front windshield for a moment. He looked at your hand, and then down at your face.

“It’s for the investigation, and I know you’d never let them hurt me.” you said, your voice soft.

“Its just… the way they look at you… how they stare at you like you’re a piece of meat.” he grimaced, looking back at the red light. 

Flip removed one of his hands from the steering wheel, as the light turned green and placed it on your thigh. You gasped slightly

“I don’t wanna just fuck you and leave you. You deserve to be worshiped.” Flip said, his voice getting quieter and quieter. “And I’d give anything to worship your body.”

You couldn’t believe what Flip was implying, what he was saying. He wanted to have sex with you? The hungry look in his eyes confirmed his statement, but part of you feared he was just running his mouth.  
“Flip you don’t mean that.” you stated. His hand slid higher up your thigh, making your pussy clench. You could all ready feel just how soaked you were becoming from such a simple thing as his touch.

“I do darlin’. I’d eat you out right here in my truck if I could.” he stated, his fingers lightly brushing against your skin, barely ghosting the fabric of your panties.

Just when you thought Flip was going to pull away, laugh at your reaction and mock you, he firmly pressed his fingers against your core. You gasped louder this time, making it more of a moan than a gasp.

“God you’re soaked darlin’. I bet my dick would slide right into you.” Flip groaned, as he pushed your panties aside, pushing two fingers inside your tight cunt.

“God Flip!” you moaned, loving the way his fingers stretched you.

“Fuck you’re tight.” he panted, pumping his fingers inside you.  
You moaned loudly in response, the beginning hints of pressure beginning to build inside your stomach, bringing you one step closer to cumming. As Flip continued to finger fuck you, bringing the pressure in your stomach higher and higher, you found yourself growing to be more of a mewling mess.

“Flip! Flip! Please. Stop we’re almost at the precinct.”

“I know. You better cum before I park or I’m not gonna fuck this tight little pussy tonight.” he growled, pumping faster, adding another finger.

You cried out, pleasure spreading through you as another one of Flip’s long, thick fingers stretched you open. Flip’s thumb brushed against your clit, sending sparks of electricity through you. You never thought you could feel this good.

Flip could sense your orgasm coming from the way your walls squeezed his fingers tightly (which made him think about how you would feel around his cock), and how your breathing became shallow and fast.  
“That’s it Y/N, cum on my fingers. Cum for me darlin.” he praised you, the dirty things falling from his lips driving you over the edge.

“Oh Flip!” you cried out as your orgasm blinded you.

As you came down from your high, you couldn’t help but smile. No one had ever made you cum so hard before, and you wanted more of what Flip had to offer.

After pulling into the parking lot, you slipped out of Flip’s truck, and smoothed down your skirt. Double checking that it was smoothed down and in its place, you began to head towards the precinct as Flip climbed out of the truck. After he slammed the door closed, he flicked a cigarette from his pocket. You were halfway across the parking lot before spinning back to face him.  
“Hey Flip!” you called.  
He perked up at the sound of your voice, his eyes still dark and ready to eat you alive. The thought alone sent chills down your spine. You couldn’t wait till tonight.  
“You know how you said I’Il let you do anything to me?” you asked, hoping he recalled what he said to Felix and Walter.  
“I do…” Flip replied.  
“Well I would, if you had anything in mind.” you said with a wink before walking inside the precinct.

Flip took a long drag on his cigarette, imagining all the ways he was going to destroy your pussy once he got you home. Pulling the cigarette away from his lips, Flip blew the smoke out of his lungs slowly.  
“Oh how I’m gonna fuck you Rookie.”


	2. How I Worship Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting with the Klan members again, Felix wants to test Flip again. You help create a distraction which saves Flip’s life. He wants to show you how appreciative he is for the rest.
> 
> Word Count: 4,622
> 
> Warnings: slightly non-canon, very vulgar language (use of the N word), smut (like so dirty man!) also i couldn’t figure out a good place to hide your microphone - it’s shoved in between your titties... sorry!

You ignored the strange coincidence of meeting Felix and Connie in your supermarket - three towns over from where they lived. You had someone else serve Felix at the diner you worked weekends at when you saw him walk through the front door. And you ignored how random it was to see Felix at the Gazette not once, not twice, but five times in the past two weeks after you finished your day.

You didn’t think was just random coincidence when you spotted Felix Kendrickson outside the Colorado Springs Gazette, leaning against your car for the 6th time. You just finished writing up several articles which would publish in the coming days for the Gazette. You were still working on the article of a lifetime about the Klan in Colorado Springs, but as the police’s investigation was still in progress so was your story.

As you pulled your car keys from your purse, and waved goodbye to Gladys, you noticed him by your car. When your eyes met Felix’s you felt your heart leap out of your chest. What was he doing here?

“How are you Bambi?” he purred, looking you up and down like a hungry mutt.You grimaced at his pet name for you.

“Mr. Kendrickson.” you greeted him, without acknowledging whether it was good to see him or not.

“Walter and I ain’t seen you at Organization meetings. Connie really misses your help in the kitchen.” Felix lied, and you could hear it too.

“I’ve been busy.” you replied.

“Will we be seeing you and Ron tomorrow?” he asked.

You were about to reply when Gerald from advertising, shouted goodbye at you. You turned around and gave him a soft wave goodbye. When you turned back to Felix, he was closer to you. His hungry gaze roaming over your body.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bambi.” he purred, before strolling down the street.

The next morning, you took your time getting to the police station, even if you knew Flip and Ron would be getting antsy. You were not going to take the chance of blowing their whole investigation thanks to weasel-y eyed Felix Kendrickson.

You slipped into your cafe uniform: some high waisted bell bottom blue jeans, and a cropped camisole tank top. After getting dressed, you took your time driving to the precinct.

Flittering into the break room, you immediately looked towards Jimmy, Ron and Flip who lounged about on the long couch.

“I want off this case.” you stated, dropping your purse on top of a desk. You flicked your hair out of your eyes and looked at the three detectives before you.  
“What?” Jimmy asked. Ron stopped lifting the cup of coffee in his hands.

“Why do you say that?” Ron asked.

Flip felt his heart constrict when you stormed into the room and stated you wanted out. He knew this would happen, he just didn’t think it would be so soon. He wasn’t ready to loose you just yet. Especially since there was more you two needed to get out of the way. The one time in Flip’s car was not enough for him.

“Felix. He’s... stalking me.” you admitted. You felt silly for telling them, even if they were police officers - detectives actually. Felix hadn’t actually done anything to you, and what could the police do? Stalk you too to keep you safe?

“He’s what?” Jimmy sputtered.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Flip asked, turning his head more to look at you. He saw you flinch slightly, and cast your eyes to the floor. You didn’t like knowing Flip was mad at you, especially over something that wasn’t within your control.

“Wait Y/N, Felix Kendrickson is stalking you?” Ron asked.

“He’s been outside the Gazette every night for the past two weeks. He’s been into my diner on the weekends I have shifts. He even came to my supermarket with Connie last Tuesday, because he knew I’d be there.”  
“Were you followed here?” Ron asked.

“No.” you scoffed. Flip could tell you were offended. “Today I had a shift at Ray’s. I had a friend cover so I could go with Flip to the Klan meeting.”

“Do you still want to go?” Flip asked. He was looking forwards to hanging out with you tonight, even if the two of you were undercover.

“I said I would. Felix practically forced me to say yes last night.” you admitted.

“You don’t have to go if you feel unsafe.” Ron stated.  
“I’ll go. It’d be weird if I just stopped showing up... right?” you asked, moving your gaze towards Flip. His eyes looked you up and down before he nodded.

“Come let’s put a wire on you...” Jimmy said, eyeing your outfit. “And after tonight we’ll talk about taking you off the case with Trapp.”

You followed Flip into an interrogation room, one where you could have privacy for your top secret investigation. Flip had you stand before him as he sat on the metal table. Flip eyed your cleavage, before slowly trailing his eyes up your neck, and towards your face.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice husky and dark. It made your thighs clench together, which Flip noted. You nodded, not trusting your voice.  
You took two steps forwards, placing yourself between Flip’s strong and powerful thighs. He tenderly taped the tiny microphone to the inside of your tank top, hidden in between your breasts.

Flip tried his absolute best to keep his fingers from brushing against your skin, but it was nearly impossible with his big bear claw hands. Every time Flip’s fingers barely grazed against the flesh of your breasts, you shuddered. And Flip watched as goosebumps crawled over your skin, and as your nipples hardened a bit underneath the fabric of your shirt. Flip ground his teeth together after licking his lips. He desperately wanted to rip off your shirt, strip you from your pants and take you right here in the interrogation room.

“I’m sorry.” Flip apologized as his fingers brushed your skin again.

“I’d rather you touch me than Felix.” you replied. Flip looked up at you, his dark eyes gazing deeply into yours.  
“Okay lovebirds. Let’s get this show on the road.” Jimmy called from outside the interrogation room.

You blushed as you slipped out of the interrogation room.

*

Pulling up to Felix’s house made you nauseous. You shifted in the passenger seat, glaring out of the truck’s front windshield at the ugly little house owned by the Kendrickson’s.  
“You okay Rookie?” Flip asked, looking at you.  
“I’m good.” you replied.  
“You know...” Flip said, leaning over to whisper in your ear - praying that Jimmy and Ron weren’t listening to the wires just yet. “I could fuck you right here and now, but then we’d have to answer all of their dirty little questions.”  
Flip nodded his head at the house, and pulled back enough to watch you blush and shift in your seat. You were incredibly turned on by Flip’s words, which sent your mind down a rabbit hole - imagining all of the devious ways you could have him.

“If Felix gets too handsy tonight, just come sit on my lap. I’ll make sure he knows who you belong too... so to speak.”

Flip waited for you to accept his proposal for the evening. When you nodded, he slipped from the drivers seat and ran around the front of the car to open your door for you. You thanked him as he held out his hand to help your from the cab of the truck.

Connie was ecstatic to see the both of you at a meeting again. You embraced her after she pulled away from hugging Flip.

“Ron, Y/UC/N, hi. Come on in.” she beamed as she pulled both of you into hugs.

“Do you mind if I smoke in there?” Ron asked.

“Not at all.” Connie said, guiding you down the hallway towards the living room. “They’re right inside. Make yourself at home.”

"I’m telling you wars a comin.” Felix preached from down the way. “That’ll be the end of the purified white race. It’s time we go on the offensive.”  
Flip stepped into the living room while you hung back, just in case you needed to ‘help’ Connie in the kitchens.  
“Hey man.” greeted Ivanhoe.

“Hello. Hey fellas.” Flip greeted as everyone came to shake his hand.

“Welcome. Welcome. This is Ron and Y/UC/N everybody.” Walter introduced you two of you.

You could feel Felix’s eyes on you, raking up and down your body as you met everyone - already forgetting their names. You nervously hung near the entrance of the room, afraid to make any sudden movements for Felix to track.

“Ron, Y/UC/N take a seat.” Walter instructed. You on top of the little ottoman that lined a wall while Flip sat down on a little chair next to you. Your leg brushed against Flip’s bicep, making your heart flutter. He was warm, which made your spine tingle.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I brought some cheese dip and crackers. Would you like some?” Connie asked bringing them over to you and Flip.

He’d just put a cigarette in between his lips - his very pouty kissable lips.

“Thanks Connie,” you said, not taking anything.  
“Thanks, hon.” Felix beamed.

“Make em remember who we are and what we stand for. We are the Organization!” Felix continued to preach.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Connie beamed, making you tense up beside Flip. He slid his hand to cup the inside of your calf muscle, trying to relax you. If you were tense, then he was tense and this whole thing would be blown.

“I read something in the Gazette thanks to a woman named Y/N L/N. Something about this nigger named Carmichael held a rally and that some college nigger girl from the Baboon Student Union was attacking our police. I mean this girl is dangerous. She’s like that Commie Angela Davis. And I just... I think we should shut both their mouths. Here I cut the article.” Connie said passing it to her husband.  
Your mouth hung open slightly as they openly discussed one of your articles, and how they opposed your view points. Flip’s hand trailed a bit higher, trying to ease your more rattled nerves.

He didn’t like how the Klan knew your real name now, and with you writing such a controversial topic in the Gazette it was bound to attract dangerous, unwanted attention to your door.  
Felix’s eyes looked from the article in question to you. And then down to Flip’s hand resting closer to your thigh now. Felix passed the article to Walter who seemed interested in it too.

“That’ll be all.” Felix dismissed his wife, making you hate him even more. “Love you sweetie.”

“Someday, you’re going to need me to do something for you. Just wait and see.” Connie said, before taking an ashtray back into the kitchens with her.

“And I will be right in here.”

“Why don’t we uh..” the ashtray shattered in the sink. “ get back to our bread and butter. Let’s talk about the next cross burning. Which Ron, Y/UC/N you two will be lucky enough to attend if your memberships arrive in time.”

“It’ll be a tremendous honor.” Flip said.

“Highest hills get the most eyes. Yeah.” Walter said.  
“Prove you can read.” Felix said, passing your article off to Ivanhoe. Your heart leapt into your throat as Felix got off the couch and moved towards you and Flip.

“Friday night last week, the Colorado College Black Student Union...” Ivanhoe began to read your article.  
“Hey Ron. I gotta show you something. Bambi go check on Connie will you?” Felix asked, motioning for Flip to follow him.

Flip gave your leg a squeeze before following after Felix. You slipped into the kitchen, listening to Ivanhoe read your article. You found Connie chopping up carrots and celery to pop into a soup pot that was beginning to boil on the stove.

“Does he always treat you like that?” you asked, standing before the sink and the little window that overlooked the street. You saw Ron listening intensely to yours and Flip’s conversations.  
“He’s usually so sweet. He’s been working late these days...” Connie mused.

“Yeah stalking me.” you whispered to yourself.

“I think he’s just stressed about the Organization and all his responsibilities.” Connie tried to reason with you, or herself really.

You rolled up your metaphorical sleeves, and began to remove the clean dishes from the sink, picking up sharps of the glass ashtray Connie had shattered earlier. You took your time too, wanting to give Connie the space she needed as well as the time to open up to you.  
“Does he ever hit you?” you asked quietly.

“Never!” Connie gasped as she continued to chop veggies and you continued to scrub a few plates in the sink, avoiding the shards of glass.

“Open the damn door!” Walter’s muffled yell and a thump came from below you.

You and Connie were quiet for a moment, listening to Felix and Flip as Felix demanded Flip take a silly lie detector test.

“Lemme see your dick.” Felix demanded. 

There were some more muffled words from below your feet before you heard Flip speaking clearly again.  
“Oh that’s what this is about? You’re trying to see my big Jew dick, you fucking faggot.”

You tucked your head down, closer to your breasts, near the microphone.

“Now put that fucking strap on your arm!” Felix demanded.

“Help. Distraction please.” you whispered, hoping Ron was listening.

“Put it on your arm!” Felix yelled.

A moment later, a large rock came crashing through the window before you sending glass everywhere, knocking you backwards. You felt the sting of glass cutting your cheek just below your eye before you felt the pain of smacking your head against the floor of the kitchens.

Connie screamed and screamed.  
“Felix!”

“Connie, what’s wrong?” Felix yelled running up the stairs with Flip at his heels.

“Felix! Felix! Felix!”

“Connie!!”

“There’s a black lawn jockey on our green lawn!” She screeched before shoving an ice pack into your hands.

“I’m coming to get you honey.” Felix yelled.

You sat up, ice pack pressed into your hands as you listened to the commotion outside. You heard the tires of Ron’s actual care squeal away, and several gunshots rang out. Everyone filed back into the house as you sat shaking in the kitchen.

Flip immediately ran towards you, crouching down to see if you were okay. He noted the blood that slowly traveled down your face from the tiny cuts the glass had made. You were lucky. If Ron had thrown a larger rock, you’d have been in worse shape. Flip cradled you in his arms, and pulled you off the floor.

Leading you slowly from the kitchens into the living room, Walter noticed that you were hurt.

“That goddamn nigger. Ron take her to the hospital. Let me know if you two need anything.”

Flip nodded, and lead you from the Kendrickson’s back to his car. After making sure you weren’t going to pass out on him, Flip got in the drivers seat and began to drive you to the hospital.  
“No hospital. Jimmy’s handy with a first aid kit. Plus Trapp will want to see us. Let’s just head back.” You stated.

“You sure Y/N?” Flip asked. He’d never used your real name, and it made your heart flutter.  
“Yeah. There’s nothing seriously injured.” You replied.

Everything was a blur when you got back to the precinct. Jimmy cleaned you up as best he could, removing the glass shards from your cheeks and arms. There was a tiny splint taped just below your eye keeping the gash closed.

And as Jimmy finished wiping away any excess blood, Trapp pulled you, Ron and Flip into his office.

“Lie detector? Shots fired? A civilian injured? Are you fucking kidding me? It’s a goddamn clusterfuck.” Trapp slammed down the files he had in his hands.

“You dickheads are fucking with me.” Trapp seethed, tossing off his glasses.

“You’re jerking my chain. You’re jerking my chain. You’re making my life incredibly difficult. I’m getting a reach around from the chief. It’s a big fucking circle jerk.” Trapp added.

You, Flip and Ron tried to stifle laughs, and almost failed.

“Is that funny to you?”

“No sir.”

“Cause if Bridges hears about this... this whole fucking operation is going to be closed down.”

Flip began laughing, causing you to punch him in the arm.

“Yeah that’s funny. And I’m gonna be a fucking school crossing guard in the fucking ghetto of Five Points.”  
“I mean, is he gonna hear about it Sarge?” Ron asked, as Flip stopped laughing.

“Cocksuckers.” he snapped at Ron and Flip. Trapp gathered the files he threw down and shoved them into a drawer. “Hear about what?”

As you stepped out of Trapp’s office, Ron and Flip turned to you.  
“You need to go to the hospital. While Jimmy does good work, I’d hate for anything to happen to you Y/N.” Ron stated.

“I’m fine.” you stated.  
“Rookie, go to the hospital. Take tomorrow off, I know I am.” Flip stated.

You glared up at Flip and Ron, looking back and forth between the detectives. With a heavy sigh you agreed. After grabbing your purse from the break room, you moved out to your car and drove to the hospital.

Unbeknownst to you, Flip watched as you walked away from, his heart heavy in his chest. You’d saved his life today, and he wasn’t going to forget that anytime soon.

*

You stood just inside Flip’s apartment, a dim lamp on in the living room giving just enough light to show you Flip’s massive form before you. His shoulders were tense, and his breathing was harder than normal. He’d been quiet on his drive home, and hadn’t expected to see you standing outside his front door. He figured you’d be at the hospital getting glass removed from the small gash on your face.

“Flip.” you said, remaining quiet. He moved in the darkness, cupping your face in between his rough, large hands. He looked down at you, the barest hints of light making your eyes glow for him. He held you flush against his body, afraid you’d disappear or he’d wake up from this dream.  
“I had a gun to my face. If you hadn’t asked Ron to create that distraction, I would be dead right now.” Flip admitted, his voice raw from emotions.

“I nearly blew the whole investigation.” you retorted.  
“You saved my life,” he stared into your eyes “and I’m shit with words... but thank you.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, pressing your face to his like he couldn’t get enough of you. Your hips ground into his, making him moan against you. His moans were heavenly in your ears, making you wish you could replay the sounds over and over and over again until the end of time. One of Flip’s hands moved into your hair, while the other went to your back, pressing you further into him.

You pulled away panting. “Flip... we can’t do this. You’ve had a stressful day. You should relax, head to bed.”

“Rookie, the only way I’m going to be able to relax after the day I’ve had is by you riding my face until you’re screaming for release.”

You were thankful for the dark room covering the deep blush that bloomed across your cheeks. Your fingers played with the hair at his neck, trying to keep yourself from running your fingers through his dark locks.

“Flip, are you sure?” you panted.  
“No... I think I want to make you scream my name while I take you from behind.” he mused, before leaning down to pepper kisses and love bites across your neck and collarbone.

You jumped into Flip’s arms after he hooked his hands underneath your thighs, before walking you to his bedroom. He gently sat you down on his soft mattress, before shucking off his coat. He flicked his head, brushing his long locks out of his eyes, giving him the perfect view of you splayed out on his bed. A panting wanton mess of a women in need of him to ravage her.

You gazed up at Flip as he slowly, teasingly unbuttoned his blue plaid shirt, making the heat in your stomach flare. Leaning forwards, you sit up right and tug at his belt buckle. You keep your eyes on Flip’s face as you pop open the button to his jeans, and slowly pull down the zipper before watching his jeans pool around his ankles.

“Fuck Rookie.” Flip hisses as you barely brush against his erection. Flip with his toned chest now bare, he quickly kicks off his jeans, and shoves you backwards making you bounce on his mattress.

He wastes no time in removing your clothing, leaving you in the lacy navy bra, and matching panties for him to gaze at. Flip licks his lips as he drinks in the sight of you below him, instantly making his cock pulse, making it harder than it was before if it were even possible.

His hands run over your breasts, and up your shoulders, before dragging the straps down your arms. You lean forwards and unhook your bra, letting Flip pull it from your body. As soon as the cold air of Flip’s bedroom hits your breasts, your nipples pucker. You move your arms to cover your chest, but Flip’s hands stop you.

“Move to cover yourself again and I’ll cuff you to the head board.” he warns, his voice dead serious. You nod weakly, before painfully moving your hands to your sides. You didn’t keep them there though, you found Flip’s toned body to irresistible to not touch. You barely graze your fingers over his lower stomach making his muscles ripple.

Flip attacked your neck, leaving love bites in his wake and you a mewling mess below him. Flip slowly kissed and sucked his way down your body, paying close attention to each of your nipples, before kissing down across your stomach. You bucked your hips upwards, wanting Flip to stop teasing you.

Flip hooked two fingers under your panties, and at a painfully slow pace dragged them down your legs until you were completely bare for him. You squirmed, wanting to desperately cover yourself.

“Y/N.” he growled, low and hungry.

Flip dropped to his knees and pulled you to the end of the bed. You let out a yelp of surprise as Flip’s tongue connected with your dripping cunt. Your hands snaked down and tangled in his hair, raking your nails against his scalp. Your pussy clenched hard, making your whole body jerk a bit as Flip continued to fuck you with his tongue. His tongue is divine, sending wave after wave of pleasure over your body, bringing you closer to god.

“You taste divine.” he groaned into you, sending chills through your core.

“Ah. Flip!” you gasped.

Flip continued to lick and suck against your clit, teasing the bundle of nerves within you drawing you closer and closer to release. Flip slipped a finger inside you, making you tug violently on his hair. His tongue is insistent, demanding, starving, as he licks into you, the hot wet slide of his tongue parting the folds of your pussy with a force that has you gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, has you moaning, has your back arching off his soft grey sheets.

“That feel good Rookie?” he hummed, sliding in a second finger at an incredibly slow pace. You whined, and bucked your hips against his fingers looking for more friction. With a dark hum of approval, Flip began to finger fuck you faster and faster, making you moan out his name in ecstasy.

“You know...” you squirmed as Flip licked a long stripe up your folds. “ with how much Felix was raging on and on about your big Jewish dick, I haven’t... I haven’t seen much of it myself to confirm or deny his allegations.”

“Oh.” Flip moaned into you, shoving his tongue between your folds before pulling out again. “ You wanna see my fat Jewish cock too? Do you think you deserve that baby? Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes.” you whine.

“What was that baby?” Flip asked, teasing you.

“Yes Detective.” You looked up at Flip, and could see the large tent in his boxers, his cock straining to be free from it confines. Feeling bold you sat up slightly, let your hand brush over his fully erect cock.  
“Don’t tease me baby.” Flip whined, bucking into you.

You pull his boxers down at gaze hungrily at his cock. He pants as he smears pre-cum over the head of his red and angry cock as he looks down at you.

He raises himself up, nearly scrambles to rub the head of his cock through your pulsing throbbing folds. He moans, whimpers and whines as he does it, as he coats himself in your cum. It is sick and delicious as he tortures himself by only pushing in far enough that the tip has disappeared inside you.

Flip could get lost your cries, your moans, how they are embarrassingly loud, and grunts as he shoves his cock as deep as it can possibly go inside your tight pink little cunt. He gives you a moment or two to adjust to his size - he knows he’s larger than most.

You nod shakily, letting him know it’s okay to move again, to fuck you senseless. And he does. His cock stretches you in ways you’ve never imagined someone could.

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to cum, erasing the stress of the day. Sheer bliss spreads through you as you clamp down of Flip’s cock, your walls trying to get as much of him as you could get.

He pulls out before he can cum inside you, and slings his cum across your torso and stomach. With heavy pants Flip collapses next to you, as you struggle to catch your breath.

The only sounds for the next few minutes are the heavy breathing noises that erupt from both of you. Flip rolls onto his stomach so he look at you in your post sex glow. And even in the dim light of his bedroom, Flip can confirm this is the best view he’s ever seen. No amount of beautiful Colorado scenery could compare to you. 

After a few more minutes, Flip gets up and moves into his bathroom. He grabs a damp washcloth and comes back into the bedroom. He sits down on his side of the bed, and gingerly wipes away the mess you two created.

“So does my cock live up to what you thought?” Flip asks, jokingly as he runs the washcloth over your sensitive cunt. You gasp at the tender sensations.

“It’s so much better than I thought.” you purr, rolling onto your side. 

“Also you’re staying on the case.” Flip stated, which earned a laugh from you.  
“Of course detective.”

Flip pulls you close to him, tucking you close to his body as the two of you lay in his bed, recovering before round two. Flip kisses your shoulder, whispering over and over again how thankful he is that you were with him today to save his life.

“I’d save you any day Flip Zimmerman. Especially if it leads to nights like these.” you muse.

“Oh Rookie...I’m going to worship you tonight.” he hummed, before attacking your neck with even more kisses.


End file.
